


I Turn To You

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Top Steve McGarrett, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Danny has a nightmare, and finds comfort in Steve's arms.36. “This is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	I Turn To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferosorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt fill for [Ferosorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/pseuds/Ferosorio). I hope that you like it! :) I did veer off a bit and have it be Rachel he used to crawl into bed with, but I figure that's alright! Thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> And a big thank you to [murphyhatesme](https://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/) for the look over. You're a doll. <3

_“Don’t worry, Danny, just do what you have to. I’ll be okay.” Steve smiles reassuringly at him, lips cracked and teeth bloody. The men holding him tighten their grip in his hair, roughly tugging his head back._

_“That’s right, Detective, Steve here will be okay. We’ll treat him right.” The goon’s smile has a manic edge to it, highlighted in the worst way by the light swinging above their heads._

_Danny’s holding the chair before him, white knuckled and shaking with fury—with fear. It was just supposed to be a normal day, how was this happening?_

_“It’s ok, Danny.” Steve stresses. “I love you—never forget that._ **_I love you._ ** _”_

_The screen goes sideways, a shot rings out—silence reigns._ **_It was just supposed to be a normal day._ **

Danny shoots upright, Steve’s name on his lips in an echo of a scream. He pants, fists clenched in the sheets as he works to ease his heartbeat back down. Of course on a day he actually manages to fall asleep he has a nightmare; Danny’s relationship with sleep has always been complicated, why would that change now? Running his hands down his face he checks the time. 2:20 am blares brightly at him, drags a weary sigh from his throat. 

There was once a time he could turn over and wrap himself around someone he loves, sink into their warmth and ease back into sleep. Since the divorce—and even before that, when his relationship with Rachel first started to shake apart—he was left to battle the dreams alone. More often than not he’ll grab a hot drink and watch late night infomercials in a daze. 

It’s a habit he kept up even after moving in with Steve; he’ll shuffle quietly out of the guest room and down the hall, avoiding every creaky step down the stairs. In deference to how light a sleeper Steve is he even has the volume down so low it's a faint whisper. After a week of falling asleep on the couch, of restless nights that leave him more drained it's as if he’s not slept at all, Danny knows he needs to do something different.

The thought of not having another tense day, of not having the team walk on eggshells around him drives him to Steve’s bedroom, hand hovering over the doorknob. Was he really going to do this? A flash of Steve’s concerned frown crosses his mind. Steeling himself Danny slowly enters the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. 

Steve stirs and frowns fuzzily at him. “Danno? What’s wrong?” 

“Just…” He sighs. “Bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Yeah, babe.” Steve lifts the covers, tucking them around Danny, hand resting on his chest. “Wanna talk about it?” Danny shook his head. “You sure? Might help.”

Danny caves to the earnestness in his voice. “Someone grabbed you. They called the office, after they’d beaten you. You, uh, told me it was ok. That you loved me. Then the connection—went out, there was a shot. I woke up after that.” 

Steve is silent. Then he’s reaching out, holding Danny’s hand and pressing it tight against his chest. He moves in close, gently pressing their foreheads together. “I’m right here, baby. I’m okay; _we’re_ ok.” 

Danny shudders, drowns himself in Steve’s warmth, the calming feel of his chest rising beneath him. It was just what he needed, the hard proof of Steve’s life and continued well-being. “I love you.” The words are a whisper, loud in their emotion.

“I love you, too.” Steve’s lips hover over his own, a whisper of a kiss.

Danny moves that inch closer and kisses Steve slowly, passionately. It’s been a long time coming, this kiss, and each gentle kiss that follows feels like coming home. They break apart only for air; Danny runs his tongue along his lips, his mouth kiss swollen and glistening. Steve groans his name, “Danny,” surging forward and pressing Danny into the bed, chasing Danny’s tongue with his own.

The kiss is deep and filthy, drawing soft whimpers out of them both. Danny grips tight to Steve’s shoulders, spreading his legs to cradle the other man between them. Steve’s hot hand inched its way under his shirt and up his chest, thumb brushing against his nipple. Danny arches his back and moans his name. “Steve.”

“Fuck, Danny.” Steve tugs their shirts off, trailing hot kisses down Danny’s chest, tongue laving at Danny’s nipple. Danny wraps his legs around Steve’s hips, grinding their hips together, two layers of clothing all that separates their erections from sliding sweetly together. 

“Yes, Steve, _please_.” Danny pants. 

Steve kisses him, harsh and biting. “You sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,”

Steve surges for his nightstand and digs a bottle of lube out of the bottom drawer, turning back to find Danny laid bare; his breath catches, grip tightening on the bottle as he drinks it in. 

“C’mon, babe.” Danny wraps his hand around himself, slowly stroking as he watches Steve step out of his boxers and crawl up the bed, plant himself between Danny’s legs once again. 

Steve engages him in an open mouth kiss, slick fingers circling Danny’s rim, closing in until Steve can press one finger in. Steve slowly stretches him open, one finger becoming two, then three. By then Danny is a mess, moaning and writing under Steve, fucking himself on Steve’s fingers. 

“ _Now,_ Steve.” He pants—orders, more like. Steve’s fingers leave him empty an aching; Danny watches Steve rub the lube along his shaft, focus intent as he lines himself up and slowly sinks into Danny. When he’s pressed to the hilt he stops, presses a soft kiss to Danny’s lips.

They kiss slow and sweet, fingers lacing as their hips slowly rock together. It’s intense, just like Danny always knew it would be, in those moments he let himself hope for this. Yet for all its intensity its sweet, and gentle, for Steve is making love to him. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Steve whispers, Danny chasing the declaration with one of his own.

“I’ve been in love with you for years.” 

Steve kisses him, deep and full of emotion. He wraps his fingers around Danny, thumb running along the head of his cock, once, twice; he fucks Danny through his orgasm, the feel of Danny tightening around him wrenching his own free. They share gentle kisses for a time, Steve easing gently out of Danny. He leaves the bed temporarily to grab a washcloth, lovingly cleaning Danny up and throwing it in the hamper in the corner. 

Once he’s back in bed Danny wraps himself around him, resting his head on Steve’s chest, arm thrown over the other man's stomach and legs tangled together. He can hear his heart beating under his ear, the sound soothing. Between that and the gentle press of lips to his head, Danny drifts into sleep, Steve’s heartfelt “I love you” lulling him into sweet dreams, full of the warmth and love Steve brought into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the quickest I've ever written smut before in my life. Hot damn. Here's a prompt [list](https://girlonastring.tumblr.com/post/615807143018364928/smut-prompts), please feel free to drop a number in my ask box! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And please, let me know what you think~


End file.
